


(Fanart) Disco-ween 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Halloween, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Michael Burnham and Ensign Tilly celebrate Halloween in Wonderland style





	(Fanart) Disco-ween 02

  



End file.
